


Plagiarized Valentine

by MarinetteAgresteBrand



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Chocolate, Dorks in Love, F/M, Kisses, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteAgresteBrand/pseuds/MarinetteAgresteBrand
Summary: Having felt heartbroken after helping Adrien make handmade chocolates for the girl he likes, Ladybug agrees to go on a date with Chat Noir. But when he recites her a certain poem, she accuses him of having plagiarized the piece. When he assures her that he’d done no such thing she responds with a poem of her own.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 18
Kudos: 232





	Plagiarized Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [11JJ11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/11JJ11/gifts).



> For JJ, a short and sweet little LadyNoir Valentine’s Day fic ~~that I wrote like 80% of on my phone and just finished because I’m a procrastinator just like her despite having had this idea sitting in my WIP list since last year.~~

Valentine’s Day this year just so happened to fall on a weekend and with multiple people getting akumatized over feelings of rejection, single’s awareness, and just plain nonsense; it wasted hours, if not the whole day.

And so, after what was probably for sure the last akuma for the day, Ladybug and Chat Noir retired to their meeting spot upon the top of the Eiffel Tower.

Despite how tiring the day was, Chat Noir found the courage to slip his hand into his Lady’s. “Um…” 

Ladybug turned to look down at their hands, feeling the warmth of his palm before lifting her gaze to meet his, her bright blue eyes glistening as they reflected the twinkling stars above.

“Ladybug, are you free tonight? I was hoping I could take you—”

“Okay.” She’d answered softly, without hesitation.

“Now, before you say no— _wait…_ WHAT?!” Truly shocked at her response, he had to question whether or not she’d heard correctly.

“Yeah, sure, why not.” She spoke; she was honestly exhausted, but hey, she could amuse her kitty. Valentine’s Day was almost over and there was no excuse for her to turn him down, especially after both she and Kagami had spent their afternoon yesterday teaching Adrien how to make homemade chocolates for the girl he liked. Her lips quivered; his chocolates were clumsy, imperfect, but filled with all the love she had wanted for so long. Biting back the urge to just cry, she told herself it was best to give up — she didn’t want to look at Chat Noir as a rebound, but there was also no harm in giving him a shot since she knew, deep down, she’d be in love with him if it weren’t for Adrien.

“Ladybug?”

“Wanna take me out on a date somewhere?” She drawled knowing quite well everything would be closed at this point.

“Yes!” Her kitty spoke excitedly, his tail swishing in excitement. “Okay, close your eyes!” She did as he requested and bit back a gasp as she felt him suddenly pick her up. “I’ll carry you inside.” 

“Okay, Chaton.” Smiling softly, Ladybug laced her arms around his neck and snuggled her face into his chest. She could hear his heartbeat pounding madly… all because of her. And deep down, she liked it, but that was a secret she’d never tell.

Within mere moments he’d brought her down to the apartment below. “We-We’re here.” He announced, though tightened his grip of her. He didn’t want to let go, not yet. “You can open your eyes…” He whispered, watching her black lashes flutter as her gaze shifted to the decorations.

Speechless at the display of flickering lights and candles that smelled of roses, Ladybug felt her heart flutter with both excitement and fear. She’d agreed to this date on a whim, but if he were to ask her to be his, well, she didn’t think she’d have it in her to refuse. Swallowing painfully, her throat parched, she began to speak in a shaky voice. “Oh Chaton…” Blinking back her tears, she turned to him with a smile on her face. “It’s beautiful.” She pecked his cheek and watched his face flush redder than her suit.

“Not as beautiful as you!” He bit his tongue before he could even gauge her reaction. “Ah— um— it’s been a long day so- uh- I got us some stuff to eat!” He spoke as he reluctantly seated her on the couch.

As if with perfect timing, both of their stomachs growled making them both burst out laughing. The awkwardness of the entire situation began to dissipate as Ladybug watched Chat Noir prepare a small assortment of high-quality snacks: cheese, crackers, charcuterie, sparkling juice, and the fanciest chocolate bon bons she had ever seen.

Despite it being a bit much, Ladybug decided that rather than telling him that such luxuries were unnecessary, she decided to say: “Thank you.” Her smile this time was brighter, genuine rather than being forced out of politeness. “This is so sweet of you, Kitty.” She took a sip of her sparkling beverage from a crystal wine glass and sighed dreamily. “Everything is lovely.”

Being by her side, Chat Noir tried to tell himself that he could want for nothing more… but even still, he did. “My Lady…”

“Hmm!” A half moan escaped Ladybug’s lips at the bonbons; they were absolutely delightful! “Aren’t you going to have some?” She asked, more so because she thought she should share rather than eat the whole box on her own. She watched as his lips parted slightly as if he were struggling to speak and so took the opportunity to slip a chocolate into his mouth. “What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?” She murmured into his ear with a smirk.

He felt his heart leap in his chest at the sight of her playing coy. As the bittersweet confection began to melt in his mouth and slide down his throat, he also somehow managed to swallow his fears. “Ladybug…” he whispered her name and presented her with a clumsily wrapped gift box, “I also made you some chocolates.”

“Oh? More chocolates from mon Chaton?” She tugged at the ribbon, but was forced to pause as she felt him place his hand over hers.

“Um… could you… um... maybe please open them at home?” He covered his eyes with his other hand, peeking through his fingers in embarrassment. “It was my first time making chocolates— I had help from some friends, but still… they look amateur in comparison to the store bought kind.” He fidgeted around.

Ladybug blinked slowly and as if out of thin air saw him pull out a single red rose. “Oh?” A whimsical laugh escaped her lips as her fingertips grazed the petal of the flower which matched her suit all too well. “Hmm… I’m not sure… _purrhaps_ you should do a bit more to convince me?”

Impulsively, he blurted out: “I wrote you a Valentine’s Day poem too!”

“Pfft… ok, ok, this I gotta hear!” Ladybug prepared herself for a pawtential onslaught of punny pick up lines.

“Ahem.” Tugging at his collar, he cleared his throat as he built up the courage to offer her a deep red rose.

_"Your hair is dark as night,_

_Your pretty bluebell eyes,_

_I wonder who you are beneath that strong disguise._

_Every day we see each other_

_And I hope that you'll be mine,_

_Together our love could be so true,_

_Please, will you be my Valentine?"_

She felt her heart stopping with each and every word and syllable as he recited his poem.

“You…” she felt a surge of panic begin to arise and a slight inkling of fear creep its way to the forefront of her thoughts, “did _you_ … write that?” 

Bashfully, Chat Noir began to rub the back of his neck in a manner she found all too familiar. “Y-yeah…”

“No, there’s no way you wrote that!” Her voice cracked, completely in denial despite her mind beginning to put together the pieces of information like a puzzle. “There wasn’t a single pun in it so, you must’ve seen it somewhere and copied it!”

“I actually wrote it in class last year, wanting to confess to you then, but Dark Cupid got in the way and…” his cheeks flushed pink. “I wanted to show you how serious I was…”

Panting softly, balling her hands in and out of fists, Ladybug felt tears begin to well in her eyes. “ _Seriously_?”

The adorable black cat ears on his head began to droop at her unexpected reaction. “Was it that bad?”

“No!” She yelled, louder than intended. “I just…” It was just that she knew exactly who’d written it. Her eyes began to water as the magic that blinded her lifted like a veil. Inhaling a deep breath, she gazed down at the box in her lap and yanked off the ribbon. When she lifted the lid, her body froze as her mind recognized the uneven and mismatched chocolate pieces that she had so badly wanted to receive.

“Hey! I—” his eyes widened in shock as he watched Ladybug grab a handful of pieces and just shove them into her mouth, tears spilling from her eyes and down her overstuffed cheeks as she chewed. “Ladybug… what are you—?”

The rich taste of the chocolate laced with his unwavering love for her just made her cry more, but this time, they were happy tears! “I... You... Ah!” And as if on impulse, she grabbed him by the bell and kissed him square on the lips. 

Despite the initial shock, Chat Noir immediately closed his eyes and felt himself begin to melt at her kiss— her lips were warm and tasted both salty and sweet. When he felt her fingers running through his hair, he wrapped his arms around her waist to deepen the kiss.

When they pulled away for air, they were left both left panting.

Chat Noir was confused, happy, but still mostly confused. “Ladybug?” He met her gaze to see her summer sky blue eyes shine brighter than ever, any and all melancholy having dissipated and left only clarity.

“I love you, Adrien!” She finally confessed, albeit a bit rashly.

“I- I love you too!” he answered, wondering if this was all a dream, “but how did you know it was me?” His mind began to scream in fanboy mode as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest.

“That’s because… I... I also wrote you a poem…” 

Chat Noir felt his heart stop. “You… _you did_?” She nodded against his chest, making him feel his heart start beating once more at the possibility of hearing her response match the one he’d received in a red heart-shaped card he so deeply treasured. His ears twitched as she began to recite the words.

_“Your hair shines like the sun_

_Your eyes are gorgeous green,_

_I look at you and wonder_

_Your innermost thoughts and dreams._

_Yes, your Valentine I will be,_

_Our love will be so true,_

_Together for eternity,_

_My heart belongs to you.”_

“My Lady…” Chat Noir began to feel tears of his own rolling down his face as his beloved intertwined her fingers with his. “So it really was you who answered my poem…?”

“Yes, My Adrien…” She smiled brightly at him as he blinked back his tears and threw his arms around her, squeezing her tight.

“I love you!” He confessed, not caring that she’d figured out his secret identity. “I love you, whoever you are beneath the mask… I will love you forever.”

“Hehe… you _purromise_?” She giggled.

At hearing her pun, he only fell deeper in love. “I do…”

“Alright then,” Ladybug grinned. Despite choosing to make a life-changing decision while drunk on love, somehow she knew that as long as they had each other that they would be okay. _“Spots off!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord Server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) where you can discuss Miraculous Ladybug, get feedback on fics, share fanart, and make friends!


End file.
